


Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is a story about twin sisters named Sophia and Sandria Destiny, who recently moved to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region with their mother, Helen Destiny. It follows the twins as they begin their journey through the Kanto Region with their Starter Pokemon Chimchar and Piplup.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Early Adventure

It was a warm, beautiful night in the town of Pallet. The stars and moon bathed the small country town with their light, flowers were in bloom, and a warm breeze blew across the land. However, for two specific people, it was a night where their dreams was about to begin. In a mansion in Pallet Town, upstairs in a bedroom, two girls that looked identical was busy packing stuff in their identical purses with their Pokemon Chimchar and Piplup, helping them as best they can.

More commonly known as Sandria, Alexandria was a petite, voluptuous girl at three feet four inches tall with peachy skin and mid-back length blonde hair with two braids framing her face down to her chest alongside her brilliant blue eyes. She had a moon-shaped lining in her eyes. Her twin sister Sophia was the same, except for two things. Instead of having a moon-shaped lining in her eyes, Sophia had a circle-shaped lining in her eyes. Sophia was neither a girl nor a boy. She had a still developing bust of thirty-four FF, just like Sandria, but Sophia had a penis and balls instead of a pussy. Despite that, Sophia identifies herself as a girl. They was both seven years old.

They was both in their matching pajamas, which was nothing more than lingerie. They wore a silky and lacy black top with a purple bow in the center that hugged their large developing breasts, giving an ample amount of cleavage, held up by black straps on their shoulders with silk traveling down their stomach that split at the center. With the top, they wore silky and lacy partially transparent black thongs with a purple bow in the center and designs on the sides of the front and strings tied at the side of their hips.

"Well, tomorrow is the…" started Alexandra.

"…start of our dream," finished Sophia.

The twin sisters' voices was identical, and they spoke as one. They both shared a common dream, and that was to be the best Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator together. Sure, they knew that they both couldn't be a top Coordinator at the same time, but that didn't change the fact that it was still their dream.

Suddenly their bedroom door was opened up by their mother. "Alexandria Licia Mizuki Destiny, Sophia Alycia Kianga Destiny, Chimchar, and Piplup, why are—" shouted their mother before cutting herself off. "Oh, you two are still packing with Chimchar and Piplup's help."

The girls' names was Alexandria Licia Mizuki Destiny and Sophia Alycia Kianga Destiny. They was a new family that just recently moved to Pallet Town in the Kanto region from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region on December 1st. Despite everyone in Pallet Town knowing their full names, the two sisters was often mixed up. It didn't help that the twins found amusement in this and didn't bother to correct anyone, making them believe that who they was talking to was the other sister, which only added to the confusion. Even their mother mixed them up when they weren't in their pajamas or naked.

The twins turned to look at their mother, who was a beautiful woman with peachy skin, butt-length black hair, and green eyes. She was a petite, voluptuous woman at the height of four feet tall, which often had people mistake her for a young teenager despite having a bust of thirty-four KK and being in her early twenties. Their mother was Helen Destiny, and she runs the Destiny Shipyard, Airport, and family restaurant business. 

"Yes, mom," answered the twins in unison.

"We'll make sure to go to sleep…" started Sandria.

"…when we are finished," finished Sophia.

"Alright, make sure you two get a good night's sleep," replied Helen. "You're going to be going on your journey tomorrow with Chimchar and Piplup."

Sandria and Sophia smiled. "We will, mom."

They had gotten their first Pokemon from Professor Rowan as an early gift for their birthday before moving to the Kanto region, even though their birthday was still a month and fifteen days away. Normally it was unheard of for someone who was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Rowan saw promise in the two girls and approved of them go on their journey early. When they first got their Pokemon, Piplup was given to Sophia, who was mistaken for Sandria, while Sandria was given Chimchar, who was mistaken for Sophia.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Helen as she walked over and kissed their foreheads.

After that, Helen made her way to the door and went out of the bedroom.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Sophia and Sandria slept peacefully in their luxurious king-size bed when they were woken up by their alarm going off. They pulled the covers off and sat up, yawning and stretching after the late night last night.

It wasn't long when a young girl appeared out of nowhere in the twins' bedroom. The young girl had waist-length light blue hair with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face, going down to her stomach alongside her light pink eyes. She was a five-year-old girl named Erio Yoshino and was their personal maid, which couldn't be more obvious by the black and white maid outfit she wore.

"Good morning, Sophia, Sandria-Sama," greeted Erio.

"Good…" started Sophia.

"…morning…" added Sandria.

"…Erio," finished Sophia.

"Let's get you two all washed up and ready for your big day," said Erio with a smile.

She made her way to the luxurious bathroom connected to the twins' bedroom and started filling the fancy square bathtub with water. While the bathtub was filling up, Erio made her way out of the bathroom.

"So, what do you feel like wearing today, My Ladies?" asked Erio.

"A maid…" started Sophia.

"…outfit should…" added Sandria.

"…be fine," finished Sophia.

"A maid outfit it is," replied Erio.

She made her way over to a large closet near the king-size bed and opened it. The closet was basically a large room. Matter of speaking, someone could turn it into a large shop with all the clothes inside. Erio made her way into the closet, going through the many isles of clothes while Sophia and Sandria waited on the bed. It wasn't long when Erio made her way back out of the closet with two black and white maid outfits and made her way to the bathroom, closing the closet double doors behind her.

Sophia and Sandria got up and made their way to the bathroom. Once the bathtub was filled, Erio shut the water off and went about washing Sophia and Sandria before drying them off and dressing them in their maid outfit. Sophia and Sandria wore a matching black and white maid outfit with the skirt going down to their middle thighs and ending in white frills. They wore white thigh-length stockings that went up to their lower thighs with this outfit, leaving a slight gap that showed their thighs and black maid shoes.

After they was properly dressed, Erio led them back out into the bedroom before she went about doing their hair, putting their hair up in short twin tails. Once finished, Sophia and Sandria made their way to the double doors of their room while Erio disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Some people believed her to be a ghost, but Sophia and Sandria have gotten used to the skill of their maid and wouldn't have it any other way. They made their way down the stairs and through the mansion to the dining room, sitting down at the end of the fancy long table with their seats next to each other.

It wasn't long when Erio carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Sophia and Sandria. They went about eating and drinking elegantly.

Once breakfast was over, Erio collected their dishes and went about taking care of them. Sophia and Sandria got up and made their way to the foyer before snapping their fingers. Erio appeared out of nowhere with Sandria and Sophia's purses.

"Sandria, Sophia-sama, here are your purses," said Erio as she helped put their purse on them.

"Thank…" started Sophia.

"…you…" added Sandria.

"…Erio," finished Sophia.

"It's a pleasure, My Ladies," replied Erio.

Sophia and Sandria smiled before they turned and opened the door. They made their way out of the mansion and over to Professor Oak's lab, which was right next door. As they was making their way to Professor Oak's lab, Sophia and Sandria stopped and went through their purses, pulling out a Luxury Ball each before throwing them, calling out their Pokemon, except that the Pokemon they called out was not their Pokemon. It appears that Erio had mixed their purses up, not that it was the first time.

The twins did not bother switching them and continued on their way, passing through the black and gold iron-wrought gates of their mansion and making their way next door to Professor Oak's lab in the early morning. A nice warm breeze blew through the town, making the sisters' skirts of their maid outfit blow in the breeze, revealing their white panties, asses, and Sophia's balls. When they got to the Pokemon lab, Sophia and Sandria ringed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't the first time Sophia and Sandria been in Professor Oak's lab as they came over a few times.

"Who in the world would be coming—" came a male voice before they cut themselves off when the door was answered, revealing a middle-aged man with peach skin, gray hair, and thick, bushy eyebrows, wearing pajamas.

"Good…" started Sophia.

"…morning…" added Sandria.

"…Professor," finished Sophia.

"Oh, Sophia, Sandria," said Professor Oak. "I was not expecting you two so early." He held the door open and stepped aside. "Come on inside."

Sophia and Sandria made their way inside the lab with Piplup on Sophia's shoulder and Chimchar on Sandria's shoulder.

Professor Oak shut the door behind them. "Give me a few minutes."

"Of…" started Sandria.

"…course…" added Sophia.

"…Professor," finished Sandria.

Professor Oak smiled and left the room. A bit later, Professor Oak returned to the room dressed, wearing a lab coat, a light maroon polo shirt, a brown belt with beige pants, and matching brown loafers.

"I take it you came for your Pokedex," stated Professor Oak.

"Yes, Professor," answered the twins in unison.

Professor Oak went to get the Pokedexes before making his way back over to them. "Here is your Pokedex, Sophia, Sandria."

Sophia and Sandria took their Pokedex. "Thank you, Professor." Sophia and Sandria slightly bowed in politeness.

"Oh, you're very much welcome," replied Professor Oak.

Unlike other Trainers, since Sophia and Sandria was originally from Sinnoh, they started with a Sinnoh Pokedex, which Professor Rowan sent with their mother to give to Professor Oak to update them for the Kanto region. While Professor Rowan could have updated them himself, he didn't have the time to do so before they moved. Sophia and Sandria turned before using their Pokedex to scan Piplup and Chimchar, who stood there in front of them proudly.

"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon," came the female voice from the Pokedex Sophia had. "It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold."

"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokemon," came the female voice from the Pokedex Sandria had. "Chimchar easily finds the sheerest cliffs and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."

Sophia and Sandria continued to look at the information on their Pokedex.

"Looks like your only known moves are Pound and Bubble, but that's to be expected," said Sophia.

"Looks like your only known moves are Scratch and Ember, but that's to be expected," said Sandria.

"Huh?" questioned both sisters in unison.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Professor Oak.

Well, there was the fact he mixed up their Pokedex, but neither of the sisters was going to correct him.

"How many abilities…" started Sandria.

"…are Pokemon…" added Sophia.

"…supposed to have?" finished Sandria.

"Usually, Pokemon only have one ability, and even finding one with two is rare," answered Professor Oak. "Why?"

"Piplup has two abilities," answered Sophia.

"Chimchar has two abilities too," added Sandria.

"Well, Professor Rowan did say he specifically picked out special Pokemon for you two," stated Professor Oak.

Sophia and Sandria nodded their head and put their Pokedex away in their purses.

Now with their Pokedex in hand, Sophia and Sandria made their way back outside of the Pokemon lab with Piplup and Chimchar on the wrong sister's shoulder, only to be greeted by their mother and all the maids and butlers in their house, who was in a file on each side of the entrance with a red velvet carpet laid out. It was still dark out, but the sky was starting to get lighter, indicating that sunrise was just around the corner.

"Yay! My Ladies are starting their adventure!" cheered the maids and butlers clapping their hands.

Sophia and Sandria made their way over to their mother and stopped in front of her.

"Ready to start your journey?" asked Helen.

"Yes," answered the twins in unison.

They hugged their mother, who hugged them back.

"Well, we…" started Sandria.

"…are off," finished Sophia.

"Goodbye, dears," said Helen. "Make sure to look out for each other."

"We will, mom," replied the twins in unison.

"Pip… Piplup," said Piplup giving her own goodbyes to Helen.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar giving her own goodbyes to Helen.

"Goodbye to you too, Piplup, Chimchar," replied Helen.

With their final farewell to Professor Oak and their mother, Sophia and Sandria turned around and started making their way from Pallet Town with Piplup and Chimchar on their shoulders. They stopped briefly and turned to look back at the small country town in the distance as the sun started to come up, bathing them in a brilliant light.

When they was finished, Sophia and Sandria turned around and continued on their way as they explored the outside world. As they continued down the open fields, Sophia and Sandria heard a flutter that caught their attention.

 _"Oh, Pidgey…"_ thought Sophia as she saw the Pokemon.

 _"…and two in…"_ added Sandria as she saw the Pokemon.

 _"…a different color…"_ continued Sophia.

 _"…just like…"_ added Sandria.

 _"…Chimchar and Piplup,"_ finished Sophia and Sandria, thinking as one.

"Hello there," greeted the twins in unison.

Two Pidgey was foraging through the field when they heard a female voice and looked around until they saw two beautiful girls that was wearing odd clothing.

"Adorable female Trainers!" exclaimed the two Pidgey at the same time in a female voice, noticing the two unknown Pokemon that was on the shoulder of the two girls, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.

"Well, I am a female Trainer," replied Sandria.

"But I'm not really a girl nor a boy," answered Sophia.

The two Pidgey blinked and looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The bird Pokemon were not the only ones that was confused. Chimchar and Piplup seemed to be confused too.

Sandria lifted the skirt of her sister's maid outfit, revealing her white panties, balls, and penis. "See. She has female breasts, but also has male private parts."

"Eh!" shrieked Sophia with a blush on her face in embarrassment, covering herself up with her hands.

The Pidgey, Piplup, and Chimchar looked like they was thunderstruck.

It took them a little bit to recover, and when they did, they looked around until they saw Sophia and Sandria sitting at a luxurious table drinking a luxurious beverage with a new girl standing next to the table.

"Huh? Who is that?" questioned the two Pidgey.

"That's Erio Yoshino, their Personal maid," answered Chimchar.

"How long was we out?" questioned Piplup.

"Oh, I see you recovered," said Sandria, noticing the four Pokemon looking at them.

"Only a few minutes," answered Sophia.

"What are you exactly?" asked the first Pidgey, looking at the wrong sister.

"As amusing as that is, I'm not the one you should be asking that question to," answered Sandria.

"I'm Sophia," added Sophia. "Despite what I have, I still consider myself a girl, so please don't treat me any different than a female Trainer."

The Pidgey eyed them suspiciously. "You can understand us?"

"Yeah, we don't…" started Sandria.

"…know how…" added Sophia.

"…but ever since…" continued Sandria.

"…we was a baby…" added Sophia.

"…we have been…" continued Sandria.

"…able to understand…" added Sophia.

"…what a Pokemon is saying…" continued Sandria.

"…and we can…" added Sophia.

"…do other things…" continued Sandria.

"…like speaking to…" added Sophia.

"…them in our heads," finished Sandria.

"Do they often speak as one?" asked the first Pidgey, turning to Chimchar.

"Yup, they sure do," answered Chimchar.

"Mistresses moved here from the Sinnoh Region," stated Piplup.

The Pidgey was surprised the two girls moved from the Sinnoh Region.

"Ummm… what's with the clothing?" questioned the second Pidgey.

"This is called…" started Sandria.

"…a maid outfit," finished Sophia.

"I see, that's incredible!" exclaimed the first Pidgey.

"Yeah, you don't find many humans that can carry a conversation with us," said the second Pidgey.

"You two are…" started Sandria.

"…quite beautiful," finished Sophia.

"A lot of Pidgey pick on us because of our color," said the first Pidgey.

"I'm sorry to…" started Sandria.

"…here that," finished Sophia. "You can…"

"…come with…" added Sandria.

"…us if you want," finished Sophia.

"Sure, you two are interesting, so I'll come with you, but I want to be with Sophia, that is if you will have me," replied the first Pidgey.

"And I'd like to be with Sandria, whichever one that is," said the second Pidgey.

"Of course I would," replied Sophia. "We don't care how you look."

"We are not about to turn away a Pokemon…" started Sandria.

"…just because they are different," finished Sophia.

The Pidgey was happy to meet the two girls.

Sophia and Sandria was about to catch the two Pidgey when they heard two female voices that caught their attention.

"Oh… food… food," came the female groan.

"Keep up, Sister… there has to… be food around here," came the second female voice.

Sophia, Sandria, the Pidgey, Chimchar, and Piplup looked around the area until they saw Pokemon crawling around on the ground on their bellies.

"It's Rattata," said the first Pidgey.

"Hey, are you alright?" questioned the twins in unison.

The Rattata heard a couple of female voices and looked around until they saw two oddly colored Pidgey, two unknown Pokemon, and two beautiful girls that was wearing odd clothing.

"So… hungry," groaned the first Rattata in a female voice.

"Don't beg… from the… beautiful girls," scolded the second Rattata in a female voice.

Sophia and Sandria made their way over and crouched down, giving the Rattata a direct view up their skirts to see their white panties and that one of them had male private parts.

They turned to look at Erio. "Erio, prepare them…" started Sophia.

"…something to eat," finished Sandria.

"Yes, My Ladies. I will prepare the finest," replied Erio as she took her bag off before she started going about fixing them something to eat.

"Hold on tight, Rattata," said Sophia.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time," said Sandria.

The Rattata blinked.

"Did they… just understand… us?" questioned the second Rattata weakly.

"Yes," answered Pidgey, "but one of them is neither a girl nor a boy but prefers to be treated as a girl."

The Rattata didn't reply, but they was too weak from hunger.

It wasn't long when Erio came over and presented the food to Sophia and Sandria. The twins took the bowls of food and set them down in front of the Rattata, who was grateful at the girls' generosity before they went about eating hungrily.

"There you go…" started Sophia as she petted the first Rattata while she ate, much to her happiness.

"…eat up Rattata…" added Sandria as she petted the second Rattata while she ate, much to her happiness.

"…and get your strength back," finished Sophia.

After a bit, the Rattata finished all the food, looking satisfied.

"Oh, that was great," said the first Rattata.

"You're such kind Trainers to give some food to a Pokemon," said the second Rattata, "but I have to apologize for my sister's begging."

"Oh, don't mention it…" started Sandria.

"…you're more than welcome," finished Sophia.

"I'll come with the sister that has male private parts," said the first Rattata, jumping into Sophia's arms.

The second Rattata sighed. "Then, I'll come with you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," said Sandria, "but before…"

"…we catch you two," finished Sophia.

Sophia and Sandria started going through their purses.

"What are they doing?" asked the Pidgey and Rattata.

"You'll find out," answered Chimchar.

"Yup, you'll find out soon," added Piplup in agreement.

Sophia and Sandria pulled one hundred and twenty Vitamins out of their purses. Their mother bought them one thousand two hundred for Christmas before their Pokemon journey, and they already used two hundred forty with sixty on their Chimchar and Piplup.

"Here you go…" started Sandira, putting sixty Vitamins in front of the Pidgey and Rattata that wanted to come with her.

"…Pidgey and Rattata…" added Sophia, putting sixty Vitamins in front of the Pidgey and Rattata that wanted to come with her.

"…these are for you," finished Sandria.

"Thank you, Mistress," said the Pidgey and Rattata.

"You're very…" replied Sandria.

"…much welcome," finished Sophia.

Sophia and Sandria helped open the Vitamin jars for Rattata and Pidgey, and they went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now," said the first Pidgey.

"Yeah, same here," the second Pidgey agreed.

"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed the first Rattata.

"Same here too," said the second Rattata.

"Alright, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me," said the first Pidgey.

"Yeah, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on us," the second Pidgey agreed.

"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed the first Rattata.

"You can go ahead and catch us now," said the second Rattata.

Sophia and Sandria smiled and went through their purses, pulling out two Luxury Balls each they had with them. Their mother bought them two dozen for Christmas before their Pokemon journey, which didn't include the four extra Luxury Balls, with two of them being the Luxury Balls that Chimchar and Piplup came in when they received them from Professor Rowan.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned the Pidgey.

"Yes, what is that?" questioned the second Rattata.

"It's a Luxury Ball…" started Sophia.

"…designed for comfort," finished Sandria.

"Oh, how elegant!" exclaimed the first Pidgey.

"Well, go ahead and use those Luxury Balls on us," said the second Pidgey.

"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed the first Rattata jumping up and down.

"Yeah," said the second Rattata.

Sophia and Sandria smiled before they sat the Luxury Balls down in front of them. The Pidgey and Rattata was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside. They didn't give an ounce of struggle, and there was a sound, indicating capture.

Sophia and Sandria picked the Luxury Balls up. "Alright, we caught…" started Sandria.

"…a Pidgey and Rattata!" finished Sophia.

"Good job, My Ladies," said Erio clapping her hands.

Chimchar and Piplup jumped into the air in a cheer.

"Are you ready to continue now?" asked Erio.

"Yes," answered the twins together.

"I will pack everything up," said Erio.

"Please do," replied the twins together.

Erio went about packing everything up before she disappeared, startling Chimchar and Piplup, who looked like they had an exclamation despite having seen it several times. Sophia and Sandria was getting ready to leave when two Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, getting their attention. Sophia and Sandria got out each other's Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon they was.

"Mankey. A Pig Monkey Pokemon of the fighting type," said the Pokedexes. "Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch."

"We couldn't help watching you," said the first Mankey in a male voice.

"You're such very kind and interesting girls," said the second Mankey in a female voice.

"Which is why we would like to come with you if you don't mind," said the first Mankey.

"We don't…" started Sophia.

"…mind at all…" added Sandria.

"…but do you have…" continued Sophia.

"…a preference with…" added Sandria.

"…who you want to be with?" finished Sophia.

"I would like to be with the girl that has male private parts," said the second Mankey.

"And I'd like to be with the other one," said the first Mankey.

"Sure…" started Sophia.

"…but before that," finished Sandria.

They went through their purses and pulled out sixty Vitamins each. "These are…" started Sophia.

"…for you, Mankey," finished Sandria as they put sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Your generosity is unmatched, Mistress," replied the second Mankey.

"You're such generous girls," said the first Mankey.

"You're very…" started Sophia.

"…much welcome," finished Sandria.

They went about opening the Vitamin jars for the two Mankey, and they went about drinking them.

"Oh, that's amazing!" exclaimed the second Mankey.

"Yeah, I can feel so much energy welling up inside me!" exclaimed the first Mankey. "Alright, go ahead and use those Luxury Balls of yours on us."

Sophia and Sandria smiled and went through their purses, pulling out a Luxury Ball each, holding them out to the Mankey, who was more than eager to touch it and be sucked inside. They didn't give an ounce of struggle before there was a sound, indicating capture.

"Alright, we…" started Sandria, holding the Luxury Ball in the air.

"…got Mankey!" finished Sophia, holding the Luxury Ball in the air.

"Yay!" cheered Chimchar and Piplup jumping into the air.

Sophia and Sandria put the Luxury Balls away in their purse with the others, and the four continued on their way.

"Just one more…" started Sophia.

"…and we'll have…" added Sandria.

"…a full team," finished Sophia.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny. I do hope you like it. The chapter takes place four months after the twins Sophia and Sandria and their mother moved to Pallet Town, where the twins begin their Pokemon journey through Kanto. In the chapter, we got to see some interaction between the twins and a few characters and learned a little bit more about what the twins can do. There will be more on that as the story continues. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny.

In case you are wondering, you can see what the twins look like in the image below, but they are younger, shorter, and their eyes are similar to AKB0048, which you can see in the second picture below.

https://twitter.com/NyaKyaa/status/652999486898327552/photo/1

https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/akboofourtyeight/images/4/44/Nagisa_by_ChiAri.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140628200253

 **Note:** The only confirmed relationships so far are Gary Oak/Oc and incest. There is a possibility that there can be more relationships, such as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, to name a couple, but that will depend on what relationships you would like to see happen. If there is anyone from the Kanto Region to the Galar Region that you would like to see get with the twins, please feel free to leave a comment below. Keep in mind that not every character will get with the twins, and some might be ones with no strings attached, so make sure to only pick the best from the Kanto Region through the Galar Region that you would like to see get with the twins. There will be lemons in this story, but currently, they are not planned until later. Depending on what relationships you would like to see, this chapter and lemons in the story are subject to change.

 **Other Notes:** While some of the Pokemon the twins catch are the same, there will be some that are different between them. However, the Pokemon they get are ones that complement each other, such as with Chimchar and Piplup. If there are two Pokemon that you think complement each other and would like to see the twins get, feel free to leave a comment below with details. 

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 2



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


	2. Arrival in Viridian City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the two twins Sandria and Sophia Destiny, who moved to Pallet Town from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region, started their Pokemon journey with their Starter Pokemon Chimchar and Piplup. What will happen next on their adventure? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

As Sophia and Sandria continued through the field toward the next city with Chimchar and Piplup, there was six Pokemon in the field that looked at them.

"Oh, look, it's a couple of hot female Trainers!" exclaimed one of the Pokemon.

"Yeah, and two Pokemon I've never seen before," replied another Pokemon.

Sophia and Sandria turned to see the Pokemon before taking out their Pokedexes and scanning them.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon," said the Pokedexes. "Sandshrew hates moister and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball."

"There's two…" started Sandria.

"…that are a…" added Sophia.

"…different color," finished Sandria.

"Hello. I'm Piplup," replied Piplup.

"And I'm Chimchar," said Chimchar. "We are from the Sinnoh Region."

"Wow, you're awfully far from home," replied the Sandshrew.

"Yes, but I like my Trainer," replied Piplup.

"Yeah, they are amazing," Chimchar agreed.

"One of them is not really a girl nor a boy, but identifies herself as a girl," said Piplup.

"Huh?" questioned the Sandshrew in confusion.

Sandria lifted the skirt of her sister's maid outfit, revealing her white panties, balls, and penis. "See. She has female breasts, but also has male private parts."

"Eh!" shrieked Sophia with a blush on her face in embarrassment, covering herself up with her hands.

The Sandshrew looked like they was thunderstruck.

It took them a little bit to recover, and when they did, they looked around until they saw Sophia and Sandria sitting at a luxurious table drinking a luxurious beverage with a new girl standing next to the table. Chimchar and Piplup was on the table drinking water out of a bowl.

"Huh? Who is that?" questioned the Sandshrew.

"Ah, you recovered," said Piplup.

"That's Erio Yoshino, their Personal maid," answered Chimchar.

"How long was we out?" questioned the Sandshrew.

"Only a few minutes," replied Piplup.

"Is this one neither a girl nor a boy too?" asked the second Sandshrew.

"No, Erio is female," answered Sandria, confirming that Erio was a female.

"Eh! You can understand us?" questioned the Sandshrew.

"Yes, but don't ask us how…" started Sandria.

"…because we don't know ourselves," finished Sophia.

"Amazing, such hot girls," said the first oddly colored Sandshrew.

"Yeah, they're very beautiful," the second oddly colored Sandshrew agreed.

"I'd like to come with you," said the first Sandshrew.

"Me too," said the second Sandshrew.

"We will be more…" started Sandria.

"…than happy to have you," finished Sophia, "but do you have…"

"…a preference with…" added Sandria.

"…who you want to be with?" finished Sophia.

"I would like to be with the girl that has male private parts," answered the first Sandshrew.

"And I'd like to be with the other one," answered the second Sandshrew.

"Sure…" started Sophia.

"…but before that," finished Sandria.

Sandria and Sophia went through their purses.

"What are they doing?" wondered the Sandshrew.

"You'll find out," replied Piplup.

"Yup, you'll find out real soon," Chimchar agreed.

Sophia and Sandria pulled one hundred eighty Vitamins each out of their purses, leaving them with seven hundred twenty left.

"Here you go, Sandshrew…" started Sandria.

"…these are for you…" added Sophia.

"…and your friends," finished Sandria as they placed sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Y-Y-You are so generous to include us!" cried the other four Sandshrew with tears of happiness.

"Oh, you're more…" started Sophia.

"…than welcome," finished Sandria.

"Besides, you four was…" started Sophia.

"…kind to the Sandshrew…" added Sandria.

"…here despite their differences," finished Sophia.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cried the Sandshrew as they bowed like they was worshiping the twins.

"Don't mention it," replied the twins as they went about opening the Vitamin Jars for the Sandshrew.

They went about drinking them, and when done, Sophia and Sandria went through their purses, pulling out a Luxury Ball each, holding it down to the different colored Sandshrew.

"Do you mind waiting for a second?" asked the first Sandshrew.

"Not at all," replied the twins.

The two Sandshrew made their way over to the other Sandshrew and went about saying their goodbyes. Once finished, the Sandshrew made their way over to Sophia and Sandria and was more than happy to touch the Luxury Balls and let them suck them inside, allowing the girls to catch them.

"Well, should I pack everything up, My Ladies?" asked Erio.

"Yes, please do," replied the twins.

Erio went about packing everything up before disappearing into thin air, startling Piplup and Chimchar, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not saying anything. With that done, Sophia and Sandria continued on their way to the next city with Piplup and Chimchar. As they continued through the field toward the next city, a rustle from a bush got their attention before two snake-like Pokemon came out. Sophia and Sandria pulled their Pokedexes out and scanned the Pokemon to find out that they were Ekans and to get information on them.

"Huh?" questioned the Ekans in female voices, hearing the noise the Pokedexes were making, turning to the sound to see two beautiful girls and two unknown Pokemon. "It's female Trainers!"

"Yeah, and so beautiful and busty, too!" exclaimed the second Ekans.

Sophia and Sandria's cheeks flushed at the Ekans talking about their breasts.

The Ekans blinked and eyed the two girls. "Wait a minute. Can they understand us?"

"Ah, yes, yes we can," answered the twins.

The second Ekans blushed in embarrassment.

"Ha, serves you right, Sister," said the first Ekans, "but this is amazing."

"Hello. I'm Piplup," said Piplup.

"And I'm Chimchar," said Chimchar. "We are from the Sinnoh Region."

"Wow, that's awfully far away," replied the first Ekans.

"Yes, but the Mistresses come from Sinnoh too," said Chimchar.

"And one of them is not really a girl nor a boy, but identifies herself as a girl," added Piplup.

The Ekans blinked and looked confused. "Huh?"

Sandria went about showing them and telling them, much to Sophia's embarrassment.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed the second Ekans. "Alright, I made up my mind. I'd like to come with you, beautiful girl with male private parts."

"Then I'd like to come with the other one if you don't mind," added the first Ekans.

"You are more…" started Sophia.

"…than welcome to…" added Sandria.

"…but we can only…" continued Sophia.

"…use six Pokemon…" added Sandria.

"…at a time," continued Sophia.

"That's alright. I don't mind," replied the second Ekans.

"Me either," added the first Ekans.

"Alright, but before…" started Sophia.

"…we catch you," finished Sandria.

Sophia and Sandria went through their purses.

"Huh? What are they doing?" wondered the Ekans.

"You'll see soon enough," answered Chimchar.

Sophia and Sandria pulled out sixty Vitamins each.

"Here you go…" started Sophia.

"…Ekans, these are…" added Sandria.

"…for you," finished Sophia as they placed sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, Mistress!" exclaimed the Ekans.

"You're more than welcome," replied the twins with a smile.

Sophia and Sandira helped open the Vitamins jars for the Ekans before they went about drinking them.

"Oh, I fell stronger now!" exclaimed the second Ekans.

"Yeah, same here," the first Ekans agreed.

"Alright, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me," said the second Ekans.

"Me too," added the first Ekans.

Sophia and Sandria smiled and went through their purses, pulling out a Luxury Ball each.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned the Ekans.

"It's a Luxury Ball…" started Sophia.

"…designed for comfort," finished Sandria.

"Oh, how elegant!" exclaimed the Ekans.

"Well, go ahead and use that Luxury Ball on me," said the second Ekans.

"Me too," added the first Ekans.

Sophia and Sandria smiled and sat the Luxury Balls down in front of the Ekans, who were more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside, allowing the girls to catch them before they disappeared to Professor Rowan's lab.

"Alright, we caught…" started Sandria.

"…an Ekans!" exclaimed Sophia.

Piplup and Chimchar jumped into the air as they cheered.

Sophia and Sandria continued on their way to the next city with Piplup and Chimchar. As they continued through the field toward the next city, a rustle from another bush caught their attention before two blue Pokemon jumped out.

"Halt, beautiful busty female Trainers!" exclaimed the first Pokemon in a female voice.

"Let's battle!" exclaimed the second Pokemon in a male voice.

Sophia and Sandria's cheeks flushed at the female Pokemon talking about their breasts. They got out each other's Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon they was.

"Nidoran female," said the Pokedex Sophia had. "Its poison fin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than the male."

"Nidoran male," said the Pokedex Sandria had. "Its horn is larger than the female's and its horn attack is quite powerful."

"Sure, we don't…" started Sophia.

"…mind a battle," finished Sandria.

Nidoran female and Nidoran male blinked, eyeing the girls suspiciously.

"You can understand us?" questioned Nidoran female.

"Yes, but don't ask us how or why," replied the twins.

"They can do many things and came from Sinnoh," stated Chimchar.

"Yeah, but one is neither a girl nor a boy," added Piplup.

Nidoran female and Nidoran male blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Sandria did a show and tell, much to Nidoran male and Sophia's embarrassment and Nidoran females amazement.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Nidoran female. "I always wanted an unusual female Trainer!"

"I don't really care what Trainer I have as long as I have one, but I think I'd prefer the female," said Nidoran male.

"If you was trying to spare my feelings, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to worry," said Sophia.

"We are twins, so it's only right we each get one," added Sandria.

"I'm just glad we both agree," said Sophia.

"Yeah," said Nidoran female.

"Alright, since you challenged us…" started Sophia.

"…here is how we'll do the battle…" added Sandria.

"…it will be you two…" continued Sophia.

"…verse us two…" added Sandria.

"…in a Double Battle," finished Sophia.

"Huh? You mean we got to fight two of your Pokemon?" questioned Nidoran female.

"No, it will be you two…" started Sophia.

"…verse us two using one Pokemon each," finished Sandria.

"Do you agree?" asked the twins.

"Yes," answered the two Nidoran.

They backed up farther away and turned around to look at Sophia and Sandria.

"Alright, let's go, Chimchar," said Sophia.

"You too, Piplup," said Sandria.

Chimchar and Piplup jumped off the twins' shoulders and landed on the ground in front of the opposite sister.

Nidoran female ran forward toward Piplup, believing the Pokemon to be the unusual, beautiful busty female's Pokemon.

"Chimchar, Ember," ordered Sophia.

Chimchar used Ember, making Nidoran female have to dodge the attack. Nidoran male ran forward toward Chimchar, believing the Pokemon to be the other sister's Pokemon.

"Piplup, Bubble," ordered Sandria.

Piplup used Bubble, making Nidoran male have to dodge the attack.

After that, it was a series of the two Nidoran trying to attack Piplup and Chimchar, only for the opposite one to interfere with Ember or Bubble, making them have to dodge the attacks. As the battle continued, the toll from dodging attacks took effect, and the two Nidoran fainted from exhaustion. Sophia and Sandria took out a Luxury Ball each and threw it at the fainted Nidoran female and Nidoran male, sucking them inside before hitting the ground. They didn't give an ounce of struggle, and there was a sound indicating capture before the two Luxury Balls disappeared to Professor Rowan's lab.

When the battle ended, Sophia and Sandria went about using their Pokedex to send their Rattatas to Professor Rowan in exchange for their recently caught Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M). Sophia and Sandria went about swapping their Nidoran since they already swapped their starters before calling them out and going about treating them. After Nidoran female and Nidoran male was taken care of, the twins went through their purses and pulled out sixty Vitamins each.

"Nidoran, these…" started Sandria.

"…are for you," finished Sophia as they put the sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress," said Nidoran female and Nidoran male.

"You're very much welcome," replied the twins as they went about opening the Vitamin jars for Nidoran female and Nidoran male.

Nidoran female and Nidoran male went about drinking them.

When they was done, Sophia and Sandria recalled them to their Luxury Balls before continuing on their way. Sophia and Sandria continued to make their way toward the next city and soon came to a river before following it for a little while until they came to a good spot. They sat down and took their fishing poles out of their purses, deciding to do a little fishing, and it didn't take them long when they got a bite.

"Ah, a bite, and it's a big one!" exclaimed the twins.

They went about trying to reel the Pokemon in, but it was putting up a fight and heavy. It took every ounce of their strength to reel the Pokemon in, but they eventually got it out of the water to see that they were huge golden fishes. Sophia and Sandria used each other's Pokedex and found out they were oddly colored Magikarp that was twice the size they should be.

They beamed with their catch while Piplup and Chimchar, who was further away from the water, explained everything about the twins to the Magikarp. The Magikarp looked surprised to hear what the two said, but the Magikarp that Sophia caught was ecstatic at finding an unusual, beautiful busty female Trainer. With that done, Sophia and Sandria took out a Luxury Ball, and after a bit of explaining the Luxury Ball to the Magikarp, touched them with it, sucking them inside. They didn't give an ounce of struggle, and there was a sound indicating capture before they disappeared to Professor Rowan's lab.

The twins decided that was enough fishing and put their fishing poles away in their purses. Once finished, they got up and continued on their way toward the next city, following the river for a little bit.

The sun was high in the sky when Sophia and Sandria finally arrived in Viridian City. They made their way through the city toward the Pokemon Center so that they could get their Pokemon checked out.

Officer Jenny was going about her business when she saw Sophia and Sandria. "Huh? What in the world?" She was not surprised to see twins, but she was with how curvaceous they were and the two Pokemon that was on their shoulders.

Sophia and Sandria continued through the city toward the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenny as she grabbed Sophia's arm, making her fall over on her foot.

"AAAAAH!" cried Sophia from the pain.

"Sis!" exclaimed Sandria in worry before turning to Officer Jenny. "What's the big idea!"

"Umm… who are you two, and just where do you think you're going with those Pokemon, young ladies?" questioned Officer Jenny.

"Perhaps this will help," replied Sandria, a little angry as she pulled out her sister's Pokedex and held it up. "I'm Dextette. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region and upgraded by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Sophia Alycia Kianga Destiny of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Sophia with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced." Sandria waved her hand to Sophia as she went on. "And the girl that you just hurt is my sister."

Officer Jenny paled and fell on her hands and knees. "I-I apologize!" exclaimed Officer Jenny bowing repeatedly. "Please, let me make it up to you!"

You are probably wondering what all the fuss is about. It's simple really, the Destiny Family is a really established and prestigious family around the world. They own every shipyard, airport, and a chain of dinners around the world, with the latter being a famous stop among Trainers worldwide. However, the Destiny Family also donates a lot of their wealth to other businesses they completely trust. It just so happened that the Police Force was one of them, so Officer Jenny was basically worshiping the twins.

"And how do you plan to do that?" questioned Sandria.

"I'll call your mother immediately and apologize!" exclaimed Officer Jenny, still bowing repeatedly before she stopped. "You can come to the Police Station as witnesses!"

"We'll go, but after I'm taking my sister straight to the Pokemon Center," replied Sandria.

Sandria turned around and crouched down, giving Sophia a piggyback ride to the Police Station so that she could stay off her right foot, which caused both sisters' cheeks to flush.

"Alright, lead us there," ordered Sandria, looking down at Officer Jenny, who was still groveling.

Officer Jenny stood up. "Yes, Ma'am!" she exclaimed with a salute.

She turned around and started leading Sophia and Sandria to the Police Station with Piplup and Chimchar following, who looked a bit worried about the twin's foot. It didn't take them long to get to the Police Station as it was nearby, and Officer Jenny led them inside before making her way behind the counter to a video phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Officer Jenny continued to wait for a while before the video call was answered by a little girl.

"This is the Destiny residence," came the greeting from the girl. "I'm the maid Erio Yoshino. What is it that I can do for you?"

Officer Jenny blinked. When did they start hiring little girls?

"Is Helen Destiny there?" asked Officer Jenny.

"She's out right now, but I can take a message," answered Erio.

"Well, you see, I accidentally injured one of her daughter's foot when I went to ask them who they was and why they had Pokemon I haven't seen before," said Officer Jenny.

"You what!" shouted Erio before the video call ended, making Officer Jenny flinch before blinking several times.

Suddenly, Erio appeared in the Police Station out of nowhere, startling Officer Jenny, who looked like she had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"Sandria!" shouted Erio as she made her way over to the twins.

She took Sophia's shoe off and went about checking it to see that it was swollen. "Not good, she has a sprang ankle." Erio turned to look at Officer Jenny. "How could you be so reckless to hurt Sandria-sama!"

"I'm terribly sorry," apologized Officer Jenny bowing her head repeatedly several times.

"Your apology is accepted, but refrain from letting it happen again, or else," replied Erio.

"Yes, Ma'am!" exclaimed Officer Jenny with a salute. "I know, as a way to apologize, I'll show them around the station."

"First, let me tend to her foot," said Erio.

"Of course," replied Officer Jenny.

Erio went about tending to Sophia's injured foot for a bit.

"There, all done," said Erio.

"Alright, lead the way," said the twins.

"Yes, Sandria, Sophia-sama!" exclaimed Officer Jenny with a salute.

Officer Jenny went about leading them through the station, showing them and telling them all about the Police Force. She showed them several rooms in the station, and they paid attention to everything she had to say. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led them to a kennel where there was some Pokemon. Sophia and Sandria took each other's Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon they was.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon," said the Pokedexes. "While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands them."

Sandria crouched down so that Sophia can sit down on the Kennel floor. Besides, her cheeks needed a rest from the constantly blushing.

"The Police Force uses these Growlithe to search for thieves and in their duties," explained Officer Jenny.

There was two puppy Growlithe that was an oddly different color than the rest. The color of their fur was a lighter orange than most Growlithe have. They looked at Sophia and Sandria before they made their way over to them. Officer Jenny saw the two lighter orange Growlithe come over to Sophia and Sandria and looked worried.

"Oh, what beautiful female Trainers!" exclaimed the first Growlithe in a male voice, but all Officer Jenny heard was a bark.

"Yeah, and busty, too!" added the second Growlithe in a female voice.

Sophia and Sandria's cheeks flushed at the Growlithe mentioning their breasts. They stuck their hands out, and the two Growlithe nudged their hands, making their hands go up and over their heads, letting the twins run their fingers through their light orange fur of their bodies, enjoying the petting. The male Growlithe moved forward until his head was between Sandria's legs while the female Growlithe moved forward and sat down on Sophia's lap, but she noticed that something was odd. She got up, making Sophia take her hand off her. The female Growlithe lowered her head between her legs and under the skirt of her maid outfit.

"Eh!" shrieked Sophia with a blush on her face in embarrassment, covering herself up with her hands, making Growlithe sit down and look at her.

"Huh? Is it a boy or a girl?" questioned the female Growlithe.

"She's neither a girl nor a boy but prefers to be considered female," answered Chimchar.

"Incredible! I never heard of a girl that has male private parts!" exclaimed the female Growlithe. "And she is so hot and busty too!"

Sophia's cheeks flushed a little darker at the female Growlithe mentioning her breasts.

The two Growlithe tacked the twins, knocking them over on the ground, and started licking their faces in affection. Sophia and Sandria continued to laugh and pet the two Growlithe, who's tails were wagging back and forth excitedly. Officer Jenny was shocked at Sophia, who she believed was Sandria, having male private parts and the Growlithe showing this much affection to the twins. 

_"Alright, common, that's enough,"_ said the twins.

The two Growlithe was a bit surprised but stopped licking their faces and got off them. Sophia and Sandria sat back up with a smile and a blush on their faces. The Growlithe didn't leave their side when they sat up and laid down on their laps between their legs.

"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before!" exclaimed Officer Jenny. "They must really like you!"

"I want to go with you. I want to go with you. I want to go with you," barked the two Growlithe as they laid there on their laps.

 _"Is that so?"_ asked the twins.

"Yes, yes, I want to go with you," barked the two Growlithe.

"I think it would be best if you two took those two with you," said Officer Jenny. "They appear to like you more than anyone else, and those Growlithe have been a handful for even us."

"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked the two Growlithe as they wagged their tails.

"I know, how about you two join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Sandria, Sophia-sama?" asked Officer Jenny.

Sophia and Sandria looked at each other with worried looks.

"Don't worry, we won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny.

"Sure, we will…" started Sandria.

"…be glad to," finished Sophia.

Officer Jenny smiled. "Alright, then let's get you two registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full names. Oh, and that reminds me."

"Huh?" questioned Sophia and Sandria.

"Sorry if this is a bit personal, but are you a girl or a boy, Sandria?" asked Officer Jenny, looking at Sophia.

"I think you are mistaken," replied Erio. "It's Sophia that has male private parts, not Sandria."

Officer Jenny blinked. "Huh? But I could have sworn that her Pokedex clarified her as Sophia." Officer Jenny pointed at Sandria.

"I'm terribly sorry for the confusion," replied Erio. "It appears Professor Oak mixed up their Pokedexes."

"I see, so is she a girl or a boy?" asked Officer Jenny.

"She is neither a boy nor a girl but thinks of herself as a girl," answered Erio before turning to the sister. "Now, you two. Switch your Pokedexes."

The twins pouted before they went about switching their Pokedexes and Pokemon.

"Then, I'll make sure to register you as a female," said Officer Jenny.

"Thank you," replied Sophia.

"I'll give you a hand with that," stated Erio.

"Your help will be much appreciated," replied Officer Jenny.

Sandria got up and went over to Sophia before crouching down and picking her up, giving her a piggyback ride so that she could stay off her right foot and causing their cheeks to flush once more. Officer Jenny led them out of the kennel and to the station's front desk. As she did, the two Growlithe followed Sophia and Sandria out of the kennel and stayed on each side of Sandria. When they got to the front desk, Officer Jenny made her way to the counter to register them as Junior Officers with Erio's help. The process of registering the twins took a while, and Erio had to correct a few mistakes that Officer Jenny made when she accidentally mixed the two sisters up. When finished, Officer Jenny went about getting the twins all the police gadgets.

"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You two are officially registered as Junior Officers, Sandria, Sophia-sama."

With that done, Sandria and Sophia was given the Luxury Balls for the two Growlithe. They used them to try and tame the two Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularity. Sophia and Sandria recalled the two Growlithe back to their Luxury Balls before they disappeared to Professor Rowan's lab. After that, Officer Jenny led them back outside the Police station.

"I could get you to the Pokemon Center fast, but my motorcycle only can fit one person," said Officer Jenny.

"That's alright," replied Sandria. "I will carry her there."

"Alright, well, good luck on your Pokemon journeys," said Officer Jenny.

"Thank you," replied the twins.

After that, Erio disappeared as quickly as she appeared, startling Officer Jenny, who looked like she had an exclamation despite not saying anything. Sandria started making her way through Viridian City, carrying Sophia with Piplup and Chimchar next to them until they was out of sight.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny. I do hope you like it. The chapter continues the twins' adventure, where the last chapter left off. In the chapter, we got to see a few interesting things. We got to see the twins catch some more Pokemon and their interaction with the Pokemon. We also got to see the twins battle for the first time, and I decided to have them do Double Battles, which I think suits them. So any challenges and battles they get into will always be in Double Battle format. Lastly, we got to see the Twins' interaction with Officer Jenny and learn more about the twins. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny.

In case you are wondering, you can see what the twins look like in the image below, but they are younger, shorter, and their eyes are similar to AKB0048, which you can see in the second picture below.

https://twitter.com/NyaKyaa/status/652999486898327552/photo/1

https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/akboofourtyeight/images/4/44/Nagisa_by_ChiAri.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140628200253

 **Important Note:** _Since there are over one hundred views and no comments on what other relationships you would like to see, I've decided to omit all older Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. If you are disappointed about this, you only have yourself to blame for not leaving a comment. However, I do have good news for you. There is still a chance that younger Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys closer to the twins' age can get with them in the story. So, if you would still like to see them get with the twins, please leave a comment below. Any other relationships from the Kanto Region to the Galar Region are still available to get with the twins, so if there is someone you want to see get with them, please leave a comment below. However, keep in mind that not every character will get with the twins, so make sure to only choose the best from the Kanto Region through the Galar Region that you would like to see get with the twins. There will be lemons in this story, but since no one left a comment as of yet, all lemons will not take place until later on in the story. If you are disappointed about that, you only have yourself to blame for not leaving a comment._

 **Other Notes:** While some of the Pokemon the twins catch are the same, there will be times that they will catch different Pokemon. However, the Pokemon they get are ones that complement each other, such as with Chimchar and Piplup. If there are any Pokemon that you think the twins should get, feel free to leave a comment below.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 3



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


	3. Nurse and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the twins Sophia and Sandria Destiny caught some more Pokemon and arrived in Viridian City, where they ran into Officer Jenny, who accidentally hurt Sophia's foot when she tried to stop them. After finding out who they were, Officer Jenny apologized and decided to make it up to them by showing them around the police station, where the twins gained a Growlithe and joined the Police Force as Junior Officers. What will happen next on their adventure? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

When Sandria and Sophia was far enough away, and Erio was gone, the two twins went about switching their Pokedexes and Pokemon back around. With that done, Sandria continued to carry Sophia through Viridian City with Chimchar and Piplup on each side of her, making their way toward the Pokemon Center. It was already mid-afternoon as they made their way to the Pokemon Center, and soon they could see the Pokemon Center in the distance.

"Wow! The Pokemon Center is gigantic!" exclaimed the twins in awe.

After admiring the Pokemon Center for a little bit, Sandria continued to carry Sophia toward the Pokemon Center with Chimchar and Piplup on each side of her and soon came to the doors that opened up automatically, allowing them to make their way inside the Pokemon Center.

When they entered the Pokemon Center, Sophia was looking in a different direction, having noticed a booth that caught her attention. She didn't need to say anything to Sandria as she turned and started making her way to the booth, putting her down in the seat so their cheeks could rest from the constant blushing and Sandria could catch her breath. Sandria sat down in the booth across from her since Sophia was sitting sideways.

Meanwhile, behind the counter of the Pokemon Center, there was a woman with brink pink hair and blue eyes who saw the twins come inside the Pokemon Center with one of them carrying the other. They didn't seem to notice her as they was looking in a different direction. She continued to watch them head over to a booth before the twin that was carrying the other sat her down in the seat before sitting down in the opposite seat across from her.

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed the woman, getting their attention. "What happened to you?"

"Officer Jenny startled her, making her fall over and sprang her ankle," answered Sandria.

"Oh, let me go get you some ice!" exclaimed the woman in concern.

"It's alright," replied Sophia.

"Our Personal Maid already tended to her ankle," said Sandria.

The woman sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

After that, the woman went back to work behind the front desk of the Pokemon Center. As Sophia and Sandria sat there relaxing, they took out each other's Pokedex and used them to exchange their Mankey and Sandshrew for each other's Magikarp and Growlithe. Once the exchange was over, the twins quickly exchanged their Magikarp and Growlithe with each other, so they had the correct Pokemon. With that done, Sandria got up and went over to Sophia before picking her up, giving her a piggyback ride to the front desk so that she can stay off her right foot, which caused the twins' cheeks to flush.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"We need…" started Sandria.

"…to get out Pokemon checked out," finished Sophia.

"Of course," said the woman before she got two trays and sat them on the counter. "Just place your Pokemon on these trays and well get them taken care of."

Sandria and Sophia went through their purses, pulling out six Luxury Balls each and placing four of them each on the trays. They took the last two Luxury Balls, and Sandria turned around before they threw them, calling out their Pokemon. "Come on out!"

Two Growlithe and two blue and black Pokemon came out in the Pokemon Center and started looking around at their surroundings, getting a gasp from the pink-haired woman. Despite knowing what the blue and black Pokemon were, Sophia and Sandria got their Pokedex out and scanned them.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon," said the Pokedexes. "When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies."

They got the two Riolu as an egg for a Christmas present from their cousin Queen Ilene in Roto, which also came with a Luxury Ball and sixty Vitamins.

 _"Growlithe, Riolu, this woman is going to give you a check-up, so behave yourselves,"_ ordered Sophia and Sandria, getting the Growlithe and Riolu's attention.

"Yes, Ma'am!" exclaimed the Growlithe and Riolu with a bow of their heads.

Sophia and Sandria recalled them to their Luxury Balls before placing them back with the others. Chimchar and Piplup jumped up on the counter next to the Luxury Balls.

"I'll get right to taking care of your Pokemon," said the woman. "Why don't you wait."

The twins smiled before they turned and made their way back to the booth they was sitting at. It wasn't long when Erio appeared out of nowhere and presented the luxurious lunch to them, which would have been earlier if it wasn't for the holdup at the Police Station, but the twins were happy, and it ended well. Sophia and Sandria went about eating their late lunch while waiting for their Pokemon to be finished. As they was eating, the twins got a vision and decided to stay there until tomorrow evening.

They managed to finish their food just as the woman returned with the trays of the twins' Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as their Pokemon were well taken care of and looked after.

"Ummm…" said the woman, getting their attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your names."

The two twins smiled and held their Pokedexes up.

"I'm Dextette," said the Pokedex Sandria was holding. "A Pokedex programmed by Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region and upgraded by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Sophia Alycia Kianga Destiny of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Sophia with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

"I'm Dextette," said the Pokedex Sophia was holding. "A Pokedex programmed by Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region and upgraded by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Alexandria Licia Mizuki Destiny of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Alexandria with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

Thankfully by this time, Erio had collected the dishes and disappeared as quickly as she came, or she would know that the twins switched the Pokedexes around again.

The pink-haired woman gasped and was amazed at have such prestigious people in the Pokemon Center. She made her way around the counter and over to the booth before dropping onto her hands and knees.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Alexandria-sama, Sophia-sama!" exclaimed the woman, repeatedly bowing before stopping as she realized something. "Oh, how rude of me! I totally forgot to introduce myself."

"It's alright…" started Sandria.

"…we already…" added Sophia.

"…know who you are," finished Sandria.

The pink-haired woman looked up. "You do?"

"You're Nurse Joy," answered the twins.

"But I would appreciate it if you called me Sandria," said Sophia.

"Yes, Ma'am!" exclaimed Nurse Joy before catching a glimpse up Sophia's skirt and noticing the bulge in the white panties. "Um…"

"Yes?" asked Sophia.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" asked Nurse Joy, a bit confused.

"I'm neither a girl nor a boy but prefer to be considered a girl," answered Sophia.

"It looks like…" started Sandria.

"…our Pokemon are ready," finished Sophia.

"Ah, yeah, that's what I was going to tell you!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, having almost forgotten about the Pokemon.

Nurse Joy got up and moved out of the way as Sandria got up before going over to her sister and crouching down. She picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride to the front desk so that they can collect their Pokemon, which caused their cheeks to flush once more. They made their way to the counter and started collecting their Pokemon while Nurse Joy made her way around the counter.

"I'm happy to inform you that both of your Pokemon are exceptionally well taken care of," said Nurse Joy with a smile. "It warms my heart to see Pokemon taken care of so well. Matter of speaking, I have a couple of Pokemon Eggs that I recently acquired that I was wondering if you two would like to take."

"We will…" started Sandria.

"…be happy to," finished Sophia.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the Pokemon Eggs, Sandria-sama, Sophia-sama," stated Nurse Joy.

The twins smiled at her.

Nurse Joy made her way out of the lobby while Sophia and Sandria waited.

"Oh!" exclaimed the twins all of a sudden when they remembered something.

Sophia and Sandria took out two Luxury Balls and threw them, calling out their Pokemon. "Growlithe, Magikarp, come on out."

Sophia and Sandria's Growlithe and Magikarp came out in the Pokemon Center with Magikarp flopping around on the floor. Sandria crouched down and sat Sophia on the floor before the twins went through their purses, pulling out one hundred and twenty Vitamins each.

"Growlithe, Magikarp…" started Sophia.

"…these are for you two," finished Sandria as they placed sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistresses!" exclaimed the Growlithe with their tails wagging happily.

"T-T-These are for me?" questioned the two Magikarp, looking as if they had tears in their eyes from the kindness.

"That's right…" started Sandria.

"…these are for you, Magikarp," finished Sophia.

"Y-Y-You are so generous, My Ladies!" cried the two Magikarp, touched by the twins' kindness. "T-T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you so much!"

"You're very…" started Sandria.

"…much welcome," finished Sophia as they went about opening the Vitamin jars for the Growlithe and Magikarp.

They went about drinking them.

"Oh, Sandria-sama, Sophia-sama! T-T-That's so generous of you!" came a recognizable voice.

Sandria and Sophia turned to see Nurse Joy holding onto the Pokemon Eggs with tears running down her cheeks.

"Here are the Pokemon Eggs, Sandria-sama, Sophia-sama," said Nurse Joy, holding the Pokemon Eggs out to them.

Sophia and Sandria smiled and took the Pokemon Eggs before they put them away in their purses.

After that, Sophia and Sandria waited for the Growlithe and Magikarp to be finished before they recalled them back to their Luxury Balls. They made their way over to the video phones and sat down before dialing a number. The twins continued to wait for a little bit before the video phone was answered, showing their mother, Helen.

"This is the Destiny—" greeted Helen before shrieking as she noticed who was on the other end. "It's my little girls! Where are you?"

"Viridian City," answered the twins.

"You're in Viridian City already!" exclaimed Helen. "That's my little girls! Did you catch any more Pokemon?"

"Yes," answered the twins.

"That's great, girls!" exclaimed Helen. "I heard about your ankle. How is it?"

"It's fine, Erio did a…" started Sandria.

"…great job taking care of it," finished Sophia.

"That's wonderful to hear," said Helen. "So, how are your journeys going?"

"Great," replied the twins with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, dears," said Helen. "Well, it looks like I have to go. You have a good day, girls, and know that your mom loves you."

"We love you too, mom," replied the twins with a smile.

The screen shut off as the video call ended. Sophia and Sandria didn't move from the video phones, and it wasn't long when the video phone ringed once more.

"Sandria, Sophia, can you hear me?" questioned the person on the other end.

"Yes," answered Sophia, "but perhaps you…"

"…Should change cameras, Professor Oak," finished Sandria.

"Huh?" questioned Professor Oak.

"Well, we don't mind…" started Sandria.

"…talking to you…" added Sophia.

"…but it would be better…" continued Sandria.

"…if we didn't have to…" added Sophia.

"…stare at the back of your head," finished the twins together with amusement.

"Though it's good…" started Sophia.

"…to see you don't…" added Sandria.

"…have any bald spots," finished Sophia.

"Eh!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he realized he had the wrong camera and scrambled to fix it. "There… Ahem." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

"We couldn't have answered…" started Sandria.

"…if we weren't here," finished Sophia.

"You couldn't have answered if you—" repeated Professor Oak before coming to a realization. "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

"Uh, yes, that's because…" started Sophia.

"…that's where we are," finished Sandria.

"Mmmm, I suppose that proves it," said Professor Oak. "The other new Pokemon Trainers haven't left yet, and I'm pleasantly surprised you two got there so soon. I admit, when you two left, I had my concerns about you two starting your Pokemon journey at such a young age, but Professor Rowan and your mother believed you two would be just fine."

"Hey, Gramps, who are you talking to?" asked a recognizable voice.

Professor Oak turned to look at the person. "Oh, just Sophia and Sandria."

"S-S-S—" came the stutter before there was several minutes of silence.

All of a sudden, came the sound of footsteps before the sound of a bang.

"Uh, what was that?" questioned the twins.

Professor Oak turned to look back at them with a smile. "That's just Gary being his usual self."

Sophia and Sandria turned to look at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"So, Sophia, Sandria, how many Pokemon did you catch?" asked Professor Oak.

"Can't you just…" started Sophia.

"…ask Professor Rowan?" finished Sandria.

Professor Oak's face fell. "Yeah, I tried that. All he said was I had to wait and see for myself. He wouldn't even tell me how many you caught or even anything about them."

"You'll find out soon enough," replied the twins.

Professor Oak sighed. "Well, I got to go. You two have a good day."

"You too, Professor," replied the twins.

The screen shut off as the video call ended. Sophia and Sandria didn't move from the video phones and started dialing another number. They continued to wait for a little bit before the video phone was answered, showing a middle-aged man with peach skin, white hair and a white mustache, and dark gray eyes, wearing dark brown pants, a blue suit with yellow buttons on it, and a brown coat and tie.

"Hello, Professor Rowan," greeted the twins with a smile.

"Oh, if it isn't the lovely twins Sophia and Sandria," replied Professor Rowan with a smile. "You two have been on a Pokemon catching spree as of late. You know, Professor Oak called here wanting to know about your Pokemon. I told him he had to wait and see for himself."

"Yes, we just…" started Sophia.

"…talked to him," finished Sandria. "You know, you could…"

"…have told him…" added Sophia.

"…how many Pokemon we have…" continued Sandria.

"…but we know how much…" added Sophia.

"…you like to keep others…" continued Sandria.

"…in the dark about us," finished Sophia.

"Ah haha," laughed Professor Rowan. "Just about as much as you like fooling everyone with who you are."

"Which never fails…" started Sophia.

"…even against you," finished Sandria.

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected," replied Professor Rowan. "Your Pokemon catches are impressive as ever, but how in the world did you get your Growlithe? Did someone send them to you two as a gift?"

"No," answered the twins as they took their Pokedex out and held it up, show Professor Rowan their Junior Officer Badges.

"You are Junior Officers," said Professor Rowan. "Impressive."

Sophia and Sandria smiled at Professor Rowan.

"That's not all," said the twin.

"Is that so?" asked Professor Rowan.

Sophia and Sandria smiled before they went through their purses, pulling out the Pokemon Eggs.

"A couple of Pokemon Eggs," stated Professor Rowan. 

"Yup," replied the twins.

"Well, I got to go," said Professor Rowan. "You two have a good night now."

"You too, Professor, and do us a favor," said the twins.

"What's that?" asked Professor Rowan.

"At least tell Professor Oak…" started Sophia.

"…how many Pokemon we caught," finished Sandria.

"Will do," replied Professor Rowan before the video ended.

Sophia and Sandria got up and made their way to the front desk, getting Nurse Joy's attention.

"Can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Can we use…" started Sandria.

"…the battlefield?" finished Sophia.

Nurse Joy was surprised. Beginning Pokemon Trainers don't usually know about the battlefields, least use them.

"Of course," answered Nurse Joy with a smile, "but how do you know about the battlefields?"

"We've been in a…" started Sophia.

"…Pokemon Center before…" added Sandria.

"…before we moved here," finished Sophia.

"I take it you moved here from the Sinnoh region," said Nurse Joy.

"Yes, we moved here…" started Sandria.

"…four months ago…" added Sophia.

"…On December 1st," finished Sandria.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" asked Nurse Joy, having overheard them talking to Professor Oak.

"We are…" started Sophia.

"…seven going…" added Sandria.

"…on eight," finished Sophia.

Nurse Joy gasped. Beginning Trainers have to wait until after their tenth birthday before they can become a Pokemon Trainer, but these two was starting their Pokemon journey two… no, three years before everyone else?

While Nurse Joy was surprised, Sophia and Sandria slipped away, making their way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefields. When they got out there, Sophia and Sandria took out their Luxury Balls and called out their Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said the twins, getting their Pokemon's attention.

"We are going to…" started Sophia.

"…do some training to…" added Sandria.

"…make you all stronger…" continued Sophia.

"…and we'll be rotating…" added Sandria.

"…our Pokemon in and out," finished Sophia.

Sophia and Sandria's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training to get stronger.

"Here is how we…" started Sandria.

"…are going to do…" added Sophia.

"…the training," finished Sandria, getting their Pokemon to quiet down and pay attention.

"First off, Magikarp…" started Sophia.

"…we'll be training…" added Sandria.

"…you differently," finished Sophia.

"With that said…" started Sandria.

"…you will notice…" added Sophia.

"…that there are…" continued Sandria.

"…of each Pokemon," finished Sophia.

"Chimchar and Piplup…" started Sandria.

"…you two will start…" added Sophia.

"…training together," finished Sandria.

"Riolu and Riolu…" started Sophia.

"…you two will…" added Sandria.

"…train together," finished Sophia.

"Pidgey and Pidgey…" started Sandria.

"…you two will…" added Sophia.

"…train together," finished Sandria,

"Nidoran female and Nidoran male…" started Sophia.

"…you two will…" added Sandria.

"…train together," finished Sophia.

"Growlithe and Growlithe…" started Sandria.

"…you two will…" added Sophia.

"…train together," finished Sandria.

"Now, let's spread out…" started Sophia.

"…and do some training," finished Sandria.

Sophia and Sandria's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places on the battlefields and started sparing with each other. As they was doing that, Sophia and Sandria recalled their Magikarp before going to another battlefield and recalling them out.

"Alright, Magikarp…" started Sandria.

"…what you are going…" added Sophia.

"…try doing is…" continued Sandria.

"…tackle each other," finished Sophia.

"If you don't do it…" started Sandria.

"…try not to be discouraged…" added Sophia.

"…and keep at it," finished Sandria.

"Understood, My Lady! I'll do my best!" exclaimed the Magikarp.

Sophia and Sandria smiled at them.

"If you get tired…" started Sophia.

"…or the sunlight is too much…" added Sandria.

"…just let us know," finished Sophia.

"Yes, My Lady!" exclaimed the Magikarp.

Sophia and Sandria continued to go from one battlefield to the next, watching their Pokemon as they trained with each other. After a little while, they called for a couple to stop before exchanging one of their Pokemon and resuming the training. Sophia and Sandria repeated this process, allowing all of their Pokemon to participate in the training. The training continued until late in the evening when Sophia and Sandria decided to call the training to an end, and near the end of the training, their Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto.

Sophia and Sandria recalled their Pokemon back to their Luxury Ball and made their way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby.

"Oh, Sandria, Sophia-sama," said Nurse Joy, noticing them as they came into the lobby. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get right to taking care of them."

"Thank you," replied the twins.

"Awe, don't mention it," replied Nurse Joy with a smile.

Sophia and Sandria made their way over to the counter before they went through their purses, pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on a tray. Once done, they made their way over to a booth and sat down to wait while Nurse Joy took their Pokemon out of the lobby.

It wasn't long when Erio appeared out of nowhere and presented the luxurious dinner to them. Sophia and Sandria went about eating their dinner elegantly while waiting for the Pokemon to be finished.

 _"Come to me,"_ came a female voice in the twins' head. _"I'll be waiting for you deep in Viridian Forest."_

Well, technically, the voice spoke in Sandria's head, but both sisters heard it and looked around the Pokemon Center, wondering who sent the message. Not seeing anyone in the lobby of the Pokemon Center except for them and Erio, the twins brushed it off and decided to worry about it later.

They managed to finish all their food, and Erio collected the dishes and disappeared before Nurse Joy returned, carrying the trays of their Luxury Balls. The medical attention took a bit longer than the last time due to the training.

"Sandria, Sophia-sama," called Nurse Joy. "You're Pokemon are ready."

Sophia and Sandria got up and made their way to the front desk before they started collecting their Pokemon.

"It's getting late, so how about you two stay here for the night?" offered Nurse Joy.

"Sounds good," replied the twins.

With that, Nurse Joy lead the twins through the Pokemon center and to a bedroom, complete with a desk and chair and two sets of bunk beds. Nurse Joy was worried that the room wouldn't be luxurious enough for Sophia and Sandria, but the twins relieved her by telling her it will be fine. Once Nurse Joy left, they went about getting into their silky and lacy black lingerie with purple bows before they both crawled into the bottom bunk together and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the third chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny. I do hope you like it. The chapter didn't quite reach my goal of 4k words, but I couldn't find any way to make the story longer. However, it was close, and I think it turned out pretty well despite the short chapter, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There isn't really too much to say about this chapter. We got to see the interaction between the twins and Nurse Joy, introduced to Professor Rowan, and learned that both sisters have a Riolu, which hatched from an egg. We also learned a little more about the twins and their family and saw them get a Pokemon egg from Nurse Joy, but other than that, the story is pretty much straight forward. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny.

In case you are wondering, you can see what the twins look like in the image below, but they are younger, shorter, and their eyes are similar to AKB0048, which you can see in the second picture below.

https://twitter.com/NyaKyaa/status/652999486898327552/photo/1

https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/akboofourtyeight/images/4/44/Nagisa_by_ChiAri.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140628200253

 **Note:** You still got time to leave a comment about what other relationships you would like to see the twins get into. Any characters from the Kanto region through the Galar region are avalable, except for any older Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. However, there is still a chance that younger Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys around the twins' age can get with them in the story. So, if you would still like to see them get with the twins, please leave a comment below. Remember that not every character will get with the twins, so make sure to only choose the best from the Kanto region through the Galar region you would like to see get with the twins. There will be lemons in this story, but as of right this moment, they will not take place until later on in the story.

 **Other Notes:** While some of the Pokemon the twins catch are the same, there will be times that they will catch different Pokemon. However, the Pokemon they get are ones that complement each other, such as with Chimchar and Piplup. If there are any Pokemon that you think the twins should get, please leave a comment below.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess (Another Saki Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


End file.
